


And The World Will Return to Its Simple Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, I hope, but with fluff, i just want to make you feel okay, it should be really cute sometimes but really angst other times, please don't roll your eyes but this is totally a time travel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger has never been prepared for anything like this, and she might not ever be.  There are so many changes happening in her life that her head spins, but there is one point keeping her feet on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sirius Black was eating breakfast when he got the strangest notion that not all was right in Hogwarts, and he had absolutely nothing to do with it.  It was a terribly odd feeling.  Not knowing what to do with it, he got up from the table, bid his friends adieu, and traveled outside to sit beside the lake.  The morning was crisp and cool; his hands slightly trembling inside his pockets.

It just felt as though there was something about to happen, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure what.  The feeling infuriated him, while also enticing him.  Before he knew it, he was traveling towards the Forbidden Forest, paying no attention when the bell sounded inside of Hogwarts.  Sirius decided that trying to get back to class now would be futile; he was already late, so why not skip class?  It was Friday, and he had been in class every day that month until then.  Regardless of the fact that it was only the fifth of October, he still decided to treat himself to a walk through the forest.  It was the only way he could surely clear his head.  

After walking a good quarter of a mile into the dense trees, Sirius saw something curious lying on the ground.  A wand and a ripped piece of clothing lay together, and there was an obvious trampled area of foliage.  Someone could have been hurt and fumbling through the Forbidden Forest.  Sirius knew no other way to help than to follow the trail.

**xx**

_Hermione Granger was running, and it seemed as though that was all she knew how to do.  She was lost, scared, and so close to death that she could taste it.  The experience was frightening, but there was only one thing left to do now.  The battle was lost, yet it had not fallen apart before she had collected something so precious that she would have given her life for it._

__

_The last time-turner known to wizarding kind hung around her neck on a thin chain, tucked inside her clothing.  There were curses flying through the air behind her as they had finally caught up with her.  The colors swirled through her brain, while she focused on getting out of range of the wards placed around the castle.  If she could only find her way out, she could Apparate somewhere safe and carry out her hastily thrown together plan.  Before she could protect herself at all, Hermione tripped over a large tree root growing up out of the ground.  A curse hit her just as she reached the ground, and she screamed in pain.  The time-turner hanging around her neck began to grow warm as curses pelted her from the two assailants she could now see._

__

_The volley of spells seemed to last forever before her eyes closed for what felt like the last time.  What she didn’t know was that just as she closed her eyes, she also disappeared, much to the chagrin of the two Death Eaters toying with their prey._  

**xx**

Hermione’s whole body ached, and she felt a disgusting stickiness that coated her chest and side.  As she quickly surveyed her surroundings, she noticed that she was still in the forest, but there was something odd about the place.  It was too peaceful, too quiet, for there to have been a battle happening not hours before.  Part of her mind told her that she should stay level-headed and calm, but she also could not contain the panic that seemed to fill her senses.  

She got up and began to run again, but her feet stumbled, her breath came in small bursts, and her limbs shook.  Hermione could hardly stand anymore, let alone get away from the people who wanted to hurt her again.  The girl’s head began to spin, but she couldn’t stop.  She had to get away, and she could have sworn that she heard someone behind her in the wood.  Then, bursts of light appeared before her eyes, and she fell to the ground again, hitting her head upon a rock half-buried in the ground.  Hermione didn’t even feel it when someone picked her up.

**xx**

He followed the trampled brush; noticing that whoever this person was, they were very far from being alright.  Sirius had only been walking for about five minutes when he saw a girl lying on the floor of the forest.  For all he knew, she was a student, but he couldn’t have sure.  What he did know was that she was severely injured.  If he had been someone else, he may have levitated her off of the forest floor, but instead, he gently picked the girl up and began his hour long trek back to the castle.  He only hoped that he had made the right decision in that instance.  

**_xx_ **

_No-one was even aware that Hermione was missing.  There wasn’t anyone left alive that cared for her to notice, and those that knew that she had mysteriously disappeared hardly cared enough to search for her.  After all, a girl without a friend left was as useless as a pretty sky to a blind man, and she was even more hopeless.  The witch posed no threat and was reported neither dead nor missing._


	2. Chapter 1

Someone was touching her, and it was most certainly not okay.  She could feel air moving across her face and the most annoying feeling of someone breathing on her.  It was bothersome, and Hermione wished nothing more than to be rid of the hands on her person.  These hands were not malicious, but it mattered not.  

The girl could not move, nor could she open her eyes in the slightest.  For all she knew, she could be in the process of being handed over to her death right that very moment.  Hermione wasn’t even sure if she was conscious, and it was very possible that while her mind was able to function fully, her body could not.  That possibility frightened her but so did nearly everything else that was happening to her; it simply could not be helped.  Less than five minutes later, Hermione’s mind began to cloud, and her senses became hazy.  The last thing she remembered thinking was that she hoped that wherever she was going had pudding.  

xx

The girl he was holding looked even worse than she had when she’d been sprawled across the forest floor.  Her face was a ghostly white that would make even Nearly Headless Nick jealous, and her whole body shook with tremors so roughly that he fought to keep his grip upon her, being careful not to injure her.  Truthfully, Sirius had never been more worried over a person that he did not even know, and he began to question what this girl could have possibly done to warrant such a terrible beating.  

While walking, the boy began to look her over and noticed that her hair was matted with blood.  She seemed to be covered in varying scorch marks and questionable stains; the poor girl looked as though she had been in quite the battle, and Sirius hoped that nothing too horrible had happened to her.  In his opinion, she was much too delicate for such an intense fight, and he hoped that she would be alright.  

It felt like it took ages to get back to the castle, but really, it was only about three quarters of an hour.  Ever since he had walked out of the tree line, Sirius had been talking softly to the girl in his arms.  It helped him to think that she may have been able to hear him, offering her encouragement as they had almost reached the safety of Hogwarts.  The moment he walked inside the doors, he sighed in relief and quickly made his way to the Hospital Wing, not encountering a single soul on his way.

xx

A small amount of pain resounded in her side and chest, but aside from that, she felt fine.  Hermione opened her eyes and was surprised to see a small amount of light shining through a surprisingly familiar window.  It seemed as if she was in the infirmary, but that was not possible.  The Hospital Wing, along with many injured, had begun burning about an hour before everything crumbled.  Her head began to ache thinking of all the possible ways that she could still be in that room before something finally clicked.

She remembered falling to the ground, but when she had been semi-conscious, she had not been able to feel the weight of the time turner against her bruised rib cage.  Hermione took a shuddering breath before noticing that she could hear slight whispering off to her left side.  She couldn’t make out what was being said, but she could recognise the familiarity of the hushed tone.  Then, a loud voice spoke from that same area, and Hermione prepared herself for the onslaught of questions that would be coming her way.

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that Albus Dumbledore was the one talking to her.  He looked so bright and full of life, and Hermione could still see the way his corpse had looked on that awful night under the astronomy tower.  His face was brighter than she had ever seen it, and his beard was still tinged with red while only reaching the very top of his chest.  In short, he looked so very young, but his eyes held the familiar twinkle that Hermione could never forget.  

“I believe that there are many things that must be discussed today,” the man stated before sitting down in a chair that she did not remember seeing there before.  He began to speak again before Hermione could even begin to map out how she wanted the conversation to go.  “What I believe we should begin with, however, is your name.”

She took a deep breath before beginning, “Before I tell you, could you please answer just one question for me?  Th-there was a necklace that I was wearing when I - before I was here.  Do you happen to know where it is?  It’s really important,” Hermione explained, pushing herself up farther against her pillows.  She was now almost sitting up fully and looked hopefully at the headmaster.

Dumbledore paused, obviously expecting her to comply with his wishes immediately, but he figured that the least he could do was to placate her worries.  “I’m sorry to say that it was broken.  The remnants were embedded in your skin and stuck in your clothing.  The chain remained intact, but nothing else could be salvaged.  Madam Pomfrey, our resident medi-witch, informed me that there was an odd dust like substance inside of your wounds.  I wouldn’t worry though, my dear.  Madam Pomfrey says that you will be just fine.”

Hermione weakly nodded her head before clearing her throat.  “I don’t suppose you’ve figured out what that necklace was.  I’m sorry for asking, but could you perhaps tell me the date, year and all?”  She hoped beyond all hopes that he would be convinced of her story and not think that she was crazy.

“Today is the thirty-first of October, in the year 1975.  Are you implying that your necklace was more than just a simple trinket, Miss?” He was suddenly extremely apprehensive of her, but Hermione couldn’t possibly have blamed him.  She had spent the better part of a year being wary of everyone and everything around her; it was something that she had adapted to and would most likely hold onto for the remainder of her life.

The girl slowly nodded and spoke once more, “It was a time-turner, and I know you know what that is.  They were perfected three years ago, and it sent me here after it was broken.  I know I was meddling with time, but it couldn’t be helped.  There were just things I needed to fix, and I just needed about twenty-four hours, but I guess I got twenty-three years instead.  Isn’t life just so peculiar sometimes?

“What I really don’t know is just how much or how little to tell you about the future.  If I divulge too much, everything is screwed up.  If I don’t do anything, everything is different in the time that I came from already.  I’d wager that I’ve already made contact with three or more people, and the butterfly effect isn’t just a myth,” Hermione rambled before catching herself.  

“I'm sorry, it’s just that it’s all a bit much, but I can try to answer your questions,” she smiled softly at the man sitting near her.  

Dumbledore looked extremely sceptical, but then again, who wouldn't?  “I think that it would be best to start with your name and finish with how exactly you came to be here,” his voice was not harsh, yet it held an authoritative tone that Hermione was frightened to argue with.

And so she told her tale, explaining all of the horrible things that had happened to her friends and to herself.  The girl was careful not to leave out any important details but tried to be careful when using names.  It took her almost an hour to tell of everything from the present, well the future, that she thought that the headmaster needed to know.  

In Dumbledore’s opinion, there was simply too much information that the girl was withholding, but before he could question her about it, the doors to the infirmary were swung open loudly while three boys strode in after.  

The students were obviously three fourths of the infamous Marauders, but Hermione schooled her features to show no signs of recognition.  It wouldn’t do for people to already begin asking questions about things that she wasn't even supposed to know about yet.  The girl had already decided long ago that she was to feign ignorance, and hopefully, no one would figure it out until she was ready.

The boys had already begun walking toward Hermione’s bed, and Dumbledore hadn't stopped them yet.  She realized that their presence could have been a very good thing; the headmaster was much less likely to turn her away when there were other students around.  

Sirius Black stepped forward first, hand extended and smirking.  Hermione lightly gripped his hand and shook it while smiling politely.  He began speaking, “It’s very nice to finally meet you.  You've really been the talk of the school ever since you were found in the Forbidden Forest.  I’m Sirius, and those two are James and Remus.  Pleased to make your acquaintance.”  

The girl took her hand back and nodded slightly at the two other boys.  “Thank you, my name’s Hermione.  It’s wonderful to meet you all, really,” she said softly.  Hermione examined all three boys, noting how young and full of life each looked.  It was so strange for her to see them all there together and happy.  The last time she had seen Remus, he had been lying beside Tonks, and they both were dead.  

Before Hermione could think too deeply on this, Dumbledore cleared his throat and lightly admonished the boys.  “I believe that classes are still being held at this time, are they not?  I believe that our guest will be well enough to attend breakfast tomorrow morning after she is sorted later this evening.  I’m sure you will be seeing her later on, my boys,” he explained before shooing the boys away and towards the door to the Hospital Wing.  

Hermione waved at them as they looked back at her, and she tried to figure out what to say to Professor Dumbledore.  The doors closed lightly, and the headmaster walked back over to her.  “I expect for nothing of the future to be divulged to anyone besides myself.  You are to be sorted at seven o’clock this evening.  Professor McGonagall will be here to show you the way, and I hope that I am making the right decision.  Good day, Miss,” Dumbledore walked back towards the door and left in a swish of robes.  All Hermione could do was nod in his wake.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really any kind of response would be great, so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for saying this is my first fic, but it is. This should be updated at least twice a week, but schedules and what not are just crazy. Thanks for reading.


End file.
